


An evening in Spain...

by Ladycroft4evr



Category: DAKAICHI (Anime), 抱かれたい男1位に脅されています。 | Dakaretai Otoko Ichii ni Odosarete Imasu (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycroft4evr/pseuds/Ladycroft4evr
Summary: Junta, Takato, a sunset on Andalusian coast...Extrapolation of a scene in Spain, after a recent chapter of Dakaretai Otoko...
Relationships: Azumaya Junta/Saijou Takato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	An evening in Spain...

Junta sat on his little lonely rock, tossing his tin can of mint up in the air and catching it, rhythmically repeating the action without thinking about it.

You could see the American continent from atop this little rock. Which was on a cliff edge on the shoreline of Andalusia, but never mind that. It might amuse Takato San, the view. A sigh escaped him. What did they quarrel about? It wasn't even a fight. He let out another sigh. The air stirred in one of those balmy, salty breezes, and he thought he caught a whiff of a familiar perfume. Takato San's brand - "Hey." And Takato San's voice... What - he started to turn and then he heard the whoosh through the air, something flying towards him. He caught it by reflex. An orange?

"That's from your grandfather's garden." He stood next to Junta, hands in his pockets, taking in the view. "Huh. You really can see America from here. Just like the guidebook said."

"Takato San-" he took his hand and tugged him towards him.

"Oi. What are you-" Takato tumbled into his lap. "Brute," he said halfheartedly.

"Takato San, you looked at the guidebook. I thought you weren't interested-"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked irritatedly as he tried to get up but found himself held down, gently but firmly. "I wanted to know about this place. Where you grew up."

"Mm, not all of my childhood was spent here," he wrapped his arms around Takato securely.

"Still. I spoke to Celes San," He gave up after a brief struggle, settled down. "I even spoke to that dancing bull-" he nearly grit his teeth at that. He was pretty sure the muscle cramps were on their way from the beast's Flamenco training. "They spoke of you, of your childhood. I still don't understand. You are such a mystery."

"Not to you, Takato San. Ask me anything."

"What do you see in me?" he blurted out.

"My reason to be."

"Chunta," he admonished.

"Okay, okay. Umm, Takato San's heart. You are so kind to everyone... Even juniors."

"Erm, what? No...I'm really...not?" What was he saying? Damn Angel, he had turned the great Saijo Takato soft. He, who ate inferior actors for breakfast and lunch, a softie...?

"You taught me so much... when you didn't even know me. Remember?"

"That was...that was because you irritated me with your hammy acting."

"Sure. You once scared that producer in pink off the set, because he was harassing the new actress and pretty much everyone on set. Then you proceeded to order food for the entire cast and crew just to raise their morale after that idiot producer left..."

"I... you... you were there the whole time??" Takato's cheeks flamed red. He vaguely remembered being utterly himself while chugging down hit chocolate and then Chunta walking in, worrying he had heard all the unsavory petty comments then being relieved he hadn't heard much of it...Damn him, he was there... "You knew."

"I did," he laughed. "It was amusing, seeing that side of you that no one does."

"That is embarrassing," Takato protested, trying to pry the vise of arms around him.

"Settle down," he said softly. "I was glad I got to see that side of you. Any side of you I get to see," he went on, handing the orange back to Takato. "makes me feel lucky to have seen it. To see the real you..."

"Chunta, I- you-," he spluttered. He didn't know what to say to that.

"You gave me a sense of purpose. I didn't know what it was to want something, anything, before I met you..."

"I... it seemed a waste of talent at the time."

"Yes. How many people would try and help out a newbie who did not even know what he wanted?"

"I thought I was teaching you a lesson, you know. Like I did with Ayagi."

"Ayagi." He nearly growled. "Can't blame him, I guess," he sighed.

"Blame him for what?" the ever-clueless Takato asked, twisting around to look at Junta.

For putting moves on you, he told himself. To Takato, he said, "Never mind. You see, Takato San. You are so generous and you don't realize."

"Chunta, I still don't get it. Why... do you love me so much...?"

He really couldn't help sighing again. Hadn't he just explained... "Love doesn't need a reason, I guess."

"You need help," Takato leaned back in to better take the view.

"Yes, yours," he agreed, leaning down to nuzzle his neck.

"Cut it out," Takato swatted him away. "The view is nice."

Chunta smiled his angel's smile. "It really is..."

They each proceeded to enjoy their view. Takato of the sunset and the American coastline, and Junta of the love of his life in his arms.


End file.
